Inn The Fat Chubby Girl (Sticking Gales Of Incident Character)
Inn The Fat Chubby Girl (short name as Inn), is the unseen character she later was turned into secondary protagonist villain and anti-hero. She serves with the James The Video Cameraman came partners of friendly as the secondary villain appear to Sticking Gales Of Incident Series on she appearance on episodes. She using the rivals to have a long for several compules 2-3 hours to attempts that rid on enemies their Mo The Child Girl, The Three Ranger Children, Forgot The Child Boy. Even further she managed that over targeting and that another through location that where was sticking and seen to be charged still on going Mo The Child Girl, Inn provided stayed with james to having fun with playing in serves sometimes that she have played Piano Keyboard until she giggle and laughing much, She also playing serves with James iPad's along its not Ranger except from three children. Long journal rivals that has stayed playing also look up on YouTube videos, Playing toys, Playing Keyboard and makes noise for James The Video Cameraman. Following the events she goes location faced with competition They has appeared supposed are Three Rangers attempts has controlling iPad's, Phone's reconciled and have going later developed of relationship their what would to goes, Chiang Mai, Chiang Rai, Bangkok, Hua Hin ongoing later sometimes around 2017 and modern age. Inn the fat girl was probably she has Regular autism girl is knowledge that have she also likes to playing to having fun with James friendly of partner, even she watches on Television with cartoon channels, played with loud speaker (Even the Three Children Ranger caused to louder has possible used partner James, is being really not) She seen to be acting like child of behaviour and behaving even has tantrums along as sleeped. In order to bring tries she put into sleeped as their ignore with Inn's Family eventually she have new relationship with Champan the Ventures Teenage Girl, Even through the thirds stranded as Regular Autism. In wish would was rare personally of her lifetime and even more then Autism types have (AFS: Autistic Federation Sparks) which she even have Rare autism types. That she moment was she have no effect was non-self through injury, no pain, no attacker that someone. In mischief that determines other then for troublemakers. Inn Th Fat Chubby Girl it is the similar characters from Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. formerly the counterpart character from the sincerely is McJuggerNuggets is being acting from The Psycho Eagle Ridgway Series as their the Inn was not counterpart for character to Jeffrey it ran that running by the children of girls. Biography Sticking Gales Of Incident Partner of James Personality Inn is the generally and she has now Regular Autistic, and her has brought some lifetime and enjoyable from their born from Thailand. and her has came Modern age are mischievous for secretly that has over relationship stayed with Mo The Child Girl. in fact the James approaches while he recording mocks with Mo, Not inn. After while she went off stopped played Inn might have later to retired playing sticking their controlling on James iPad's. Before the Mo she seen to be charged of the Playing James Phone's, James iPad's as it yet to be appear and approaches for sometimes going later the played, abused, and even controlling. Over fellow turned shortly after eventual who often that left their Mo. Inn conflicts staying at the Ban Tak and her houses between her family. Inn she took our visited with James. After her managed she should to joined side with James partners. Becames secondary partners of James friendly. She has planned took up from the couples several months. She really though talks about Mo has charged of playing props, toys including the Playing controlling those James iPad's until she responses has new planned to be traffic would going later that against and attacked/targeting to Mo The Child Girl. Inn is a cunning masterful planner of secondary regular autism with James as needs rid and mocks to Mo The Child Girl and her has second of enemy by her using James the Video Cameraman, Remembering that time Inn finds out that The Three Children Rangers stoles and tooks controls over his Playing their and sticking controls on James iPad's after bring visited and invaded that sometimes in traffic is turned later to coming among those Three children but they has children names: Harbor, Jokey, Milton. They had took on the playing those are technology all their time and all the every days. even that worse likely never been before. Inn told with James about Ranger is took controlling on iPad's managing with new friends with investition. To find that described with their planned occasions to caused by the Three Rangers charged of controlling, damaged, playing those iPad games. Inn generally partners of James The Video Cameraman as seen to be are James have charged of Video footages, mocks to Mo The Child Girl. not including any Inn using handle that has only follows with James. are cool personally lifetime during is most videos and probably has most internet villains with James and her partners stayed with James, offed making fun of the children, and her laughing at the events is turned happening. around through of partners friendly has typing systemly for Regular Autism. Which was her has now personally came Rare movement its known to have she watching like cartoon with watchable of James. and She supposed are playing upper couples in short later. Inn has nothing else charged. She also acts some tantrums over her behaviors that highly emotional cover then that has apparently that has supporter with Inn Family sent came Autistic Thai government tons intentions to documents, To provided with Inn with the involved, And provided are lessly contains levels are subjected with Inn The Fat Chubby Girl. After the turned competition she takes to Autistic Thai governments, Stated documents from seen Family notably that have ownership upon any specially ordinary further seen of led upper longer time in decided exacts contains committee to Autism Thai. The event through it was shown in comes to James appear at location and position manager at somewhere and acquired stayed with Inn together stated in short time minutes and went through room, However. The characters seen moves into Socked In The Social Line Crysis rather the novelist, Not mentions in video appear. However, It has not description to host less the mischievous friendly with James, In fact that families scheduled while she seen video test while James has footaging and after filming together. She also living at Ban Tak and she staying outdoors of Inn House's anyone was overall for current partners to James. From the modern age at 2017. She managed becomes to closer friendly with two difference children are figured with planner of James. Towards following to location somewhere at position is where been explore they trying to best friendly helper them. To find that identical controller from Ranger they has current still of playing those along of iPad during difficult rejected back to came James iPad's including Nintendo DSi, for example to families and personally friend of groups. They also managed playing with James on cross river to goes swimming through river with Inn. She stayed have a lot of fun times and even further Ranger appears that couples several from except the James and Inn. Relationships James The Video Cameraman Current The Enemies * Mo The Child Girl * Unidentified Child Boy * The Three Children Ranger Things She Had Damaged / Attacked / Controls So Far Trivia Video Appearance * Sticking Gales Of Incident ** Glue Is Under Controls ** Gunfight Wound And Smelling Some Axes Out!